The CCB has a responsibility to disseminate information about the product of its efforts. The objectives are to inform others of our activities, attract additional collaborations and interest scientists with similar research to share their findings and algorithms. Thus, the dissemination of information about us must occur at all levels and include contact with individuals as well as institutions. We believe the best way to do this is to produce high quality, peer reviewed publications, describing carefully conducted research and the results of those experiments. Nevertheless, there are many other venues that are appropriate to disseminate information about our core research and the opportunities for collaboration and training. First, we plan on establishing and expanding our workshop and symposia activities as a vehicle for formal dissemination. Second, will establish curricula and materials as part of our educational mission and adapt them for wider distribution out side this university. Third, we will commit to developing additional overview publication materials in the form of books, special issues in high profile journals and review articles highlighting our activities and developments. Fourth, we will create unique materials that not only inform and educate but also illustrate and engage the reader/viewer. Our research includes significant efforts in scientific visualization and we will strive to adapt these for compelling presentations specifically for immersive environments (see Resources and Environments). Fifth, we will extend our database efforts not only as a tool for doing research with large collections of data but as a vehicle for disseminating our activities. The ability to utilize comprehensive archives of data provides an incentive to learn more about the computational biology research that helped make it all possible and worthwhile. Sixth, we will extend and enhance our web description of the participating laboratories, investigators and projects. These will include tutorials, materials, simulations and other hands on applications that the user can experience. Deliverables such as algorithms, code and tools will be organized, described and explained here. Finally, we will take advantage of the already considerable media interest in our activities to actively promote the CCB and help disseminate information about its activities to the lay public as well as scientists.